The Lone Wolf
by Samus Star
Summary: Naruto and his friends seen the dark side Konoha and the Land of Fire. They bring justice to those who want to ruin the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: I did not own the charters in this story.

(Dreaming)

"You have no right to do this to me!"

As two shinobi slam a pre-teen boy on to a table, the boy sees black spots when his head hit the table. A young kunoichi quickly strap the boy on the table. The two shinobi hold down the boy while kunoichi does her job. The shinobis and kunoichi step away from the boy after they restrained him. The boy pulls at his binds to get free.

Then a man with a blond hair ponytail looks at the boy. He is in the back of the room which the boy could barely see him. The man stood by the wall with his arms cross. As the boy struggles with his binds, the man pushes off the wall. He hopes the boy would come to an agreement with him.

The blond man said, "Genin Naruto Uzumaki, if you agree to the deal. You can stay in the village with your friends. You just spend a little time in prison for your actions. If you refuse, then you will face harsh punishment."

Naruto yell, "Are you fucking kidding me!? I will be in a dark jail cell for five years! I know for a fact you would not do this to your "little princess"! I will not take this bogus deal!"

The blond man signal to his men, "You brought this on yourself, Genin Uzumaki."

Two shinobi place a towel on Naruto's face and they hold the towel on his face. The young kunoichi is holding a pitcher filled with water. The young woman pour water on Naruto cover face. Naruto is sputtering and choking on the water.

(Dream's End)

A young man quickly sits up as he draws a revolver from the hostler. He sits there for few seconds with the revolver pointing at the far wall. The young man is breathing heavily as sweat slowly runs down his face. He put the revolver back in its place. Then the young man runs a hand thought his short red hair.

Naruto thinking, "Man, I hate those nightmares about me been tortured! But, I do wonder what cause these nightmares start over again."

Naruto got out of his bed then he stretches out his arms. He pops his neck and went to the bathroom. Naruto looks at himself in the mirror. He sees his short red hair with his blue eyes. The young man still has his whiskers on his cheeks. They are still a reminder for him to keep the demon fox lock up in his prison.

Naruto thinking, "Letting Kurama run fee might be a bad idea. I still got to worry about Akatsuki and Konoha. The Third and Fifth Hokage lets their ideals get in the way of reality. They could have clean Konoha of Danzo's influence. Who knows what Akatsuki planning to do with the Tailed Beasts."

As Naruto got ready for the day, a kunoichi from Naruto's team is walking in the slums of Fire Capitol. She used to live in a poor small town in the Land of Fire. The young girl lives with her family in that small town. Then her parents die from an illness that sweep through the town. The kunoichi and a dozen orphans were sent to Konoha become shinobis.

The kunoichi clench her fist in angrier, "I train night and day to become a kunoichi for Konoha. I learn all can in ninja academy so I can repay the village for their kindness. Only for a hot shot jonin think that I was an unskilled to be a shinobi!"

She remembers going home then sitting a chair wondering if she gets another shot at begin a shinobi. The young woman never got other shot at been a shinobi. The hot shot jonin spread rumors about her in Konoha. The kunoichi knew that Konoha was not the place for her. She left Konoha to find a new home for herself.

A female voice asks, "Shiki, are you feeling aright!"

Shiki answer, "Yes, I was thinking about the time I try to be Konoha Shinobi. Thanks for asking me, Murakumo."

Murakumo pats her friend's shoulder, "I understand, how you feel about Konoha. You not the only one that Konoha has mess with overtime. We all have horror stories about Konoha. Let's get back to the mission at hand."

Shiki looks at the demon mask that her friend is wearing. The young blond woman knew that Murakumo likes wearing her demon mask. Shiki looks at her friend's clothing and she amaze how good looking she is in simple clothed. Murakumo is wearing a dark blue sweat shirt with black jeans.

Shiki said, "Ok, but why are we in the slums. You know I hate places like this. I am not bad mouthing the way you live in the past."

Murakumo looks in Shiki's red eyes and knew she means no harm. The masked kunoichi notice that Shiki is wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans. She knew Shiki likes fashion and the newest tech out there.

Murakumo said, "We are meeting an informant from Konoha. I trust her give us good information."

Shiki grabs Murakuma's arm, "Does Naruto knows about this informant from Konoha!?"

Murakumo reply, "No, this is the reason I ask you come with me. Naruto and the rest of the team hates Konoha. I have a problem with the Inuzuka Clan, while you have a problem with jonin instructor."

Shiki lets her friend's arm go, "In other words, we are the only ones that might listen to the informant."

Murakumo smirks, "I have always taken anything from Konoha with a block of salt."

The pair of kunoichi stop at a rundown book store. Shiki looks at the boarded windows and shakes her head. She knew that businesses were having trouble with taxes. After the truth about Naruto got out, the Land of Fire lose lot income from trade. So, the Fire Daimyo raise taxes across the Land of Fire. Shiki is happy that she is living in the Land of Spring.

Murakumo knocks on the door and the door opens up. The demon mask kunoichi unseal her giant cleaver. She signals with her head as Shiki pull out a small sword. They slowly enter the shop. The shop is strip of everything of value. Murakumo notices blood stains on the floor. Shiki lean towards Murakumo's ear.

Shiki whisper, "I think someone found out about your spy. We should leave before someone sees us. They might be watching this building."

Murakumo nods her head, "We better take the long way. Who knows, which are foes are watching us?"

They step outside the old book store and look around the area. The pair of kunoichi start their long trip back to their base. Murakumo knew her informant is dead. Someone from Konoha found out about him and silence him.

Shiki and Murakumo knew the dangers of been a spy. They could look around the old bookstore but the chance of them getting caught is too high. Sometime you must cut yours lose and try something new against your foes.

Shiki said' "I wonder what Naruto and everyone is doing."

As Murakumo and Shiki head back to base, Naruto is looking over a report. He did not like what his reading from the report. The Fire Daimyo has triple his guard and hire couple Leaf Shinobi for protection. Naruto knew the plan to kill the Fire Daimyo's nephew is in danger. He threw the report on the table and lean back in his chair.

A female voice asks, "Do you want stop the mission? We still have a window to escape."

Naruto reply, "Yumi, I want get this bastard. But, I think escape is the better option."

Yumi looks at Naruto as he thinks over the problem. Naruto has short red hair with blue eyes that make handsome. He is wearing a black sweat shirt with blue jeans. Yumi looks at his whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Yumi likes how Naruto thinks about the group safety.

Naruto looks toward Yumi as he comes up with an escape plan. Yumi is wearing a gray sweat shirt with black pants. She has pale white skin with icy blue eyes which made her beautiful. Yumi's hair is a dark-gray color of a medium length.

Naruto said, "We would stay there until winter is over. You know if Konoha gets wind of us staying there."

Yumi sits down in Naruto's lap as a lite blush appear on her cheeks. She lays her head on his shoulder. Naruto puts his arms around Yumi's waist to hold her. He knows of her bloodline which is why Konoha try to get her. Yumi was in hiding when her grandfather was killed. Naruto's team found her at a seaport in Wave Country.

Yumi sighs, "Danzo's Root will attack us and who knows what that man would do."

Naruto said, "I will kill him before he touches any of my friends."

Writer Notes: I know Danzo would try to grab Naruto and Yumi if he can. Readers would know why Danzo wants Naruto. If you play or seen gameplay of Yumi. You notice that Yumi uses Ice Release or something close to it. This would make her a great prize for any shinobi village.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback Start

A young woman with blond hair travels down the road in Konoha. She try her best to work with her team to be a kunoichi. But, her teammates would not listen to her. In other words, they fail the test to become shinobi. She sigh as she open the door to her apartment. The young woman went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she walks out the bathroom after a shower.

The young woman dry off her hair as she thinks of something to do. The young woman named Shiki looks at a magazine. She knew there are still chances becoming a shinobi. But, the chances of her getting another shot at begin a genin are slim. Shiki has no idea what the teacher told the Hokage. She toss the magazine back on the table.

Shiki went the bathroom to find some clothes to wear. She is going out to find something to eat. Shiki put on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a bat on it. She locks the door and heads for a ramen shop that was close by. The young woman walks to Ichiraku and enters the ramen shop. She spots a young man in an orange outfit eating from a bowel. Shiki raise an eyebrow at the number of bowels by the young man.

The young woman sits by the young man. He stops eating to see the pretty young woman sitting beside him. Shiki simile at the young man, who has a small blush on his face. A waiter comes by to pick up the bowels from the counter. An old man comes toward Shiki as the young man went back to his food.

An old man said, "I am Teuchi, this is my ramen shop. What can I get for you?"

Shiki reply, "I will take the special."

"Your food will be out in few minutes."

Teuchi walks back to the kitchen. Shiki sighs as she waits for her food. The young woman hears a loud burp from the young man beside her. Shiki looks at the young man after he let out his burp. He look very embarrassment from what he did.

Shiki ask, "What is your name, sir?"

The young woman got a good look at the young man. He is wearing an orange jacket with orange pants. The young man has blond hair with blue eyes. He had three whisker marks on each cheek as a simile show on his face.

The young man hold out his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The young woman took his hand, "Shiki."

They shakes their hands as their food arrives. Shiki and Naruto begin eating their food as someone come in the shop. He see Shiki talking to Naruto. The man slips out the door before anybody can see him. Shiki talks with Naruto about number of things before calling it a night.

The young woman walks with a spring in her step. Shiki like talking to Naruto. The young man has a good head on his shoulders. Shiki remembers her talk with Naruto. That young man could tell stories about how he would change Konoha. Shiki, believe he will be a good shinobi for Konoha.

As the young woman turn the corner, she sees her jonin teacher near her home. Shiki wonders what her teacher is doing here. The jonin sees Shiki walking towards him. He quickly puts out his cigarette as the young kunoichi approach him.

Shiki ask, "Is there something I can do for you, Asuma?"

The bearded jonin reply, "I want to talk you in private. I think, I know a way you can become a kunoichi of Konoha."

Shiki simile, "Ok, let me unlock the door and we can talk in my home."

Shiki turn around to open the door. The young woman did not see Asuma looking at her in a lustful way. She let her jonin teacher in first before the young woman follow him. Shiki did not know what Asuma was planning.

Flashback End

Murakuma looks at Shiki, "Are you telling me that the rumors of Asuma and you are true?!"

Shiki plays with tips of her hair, "I hear a lot rumors about us. I can tell you most of the rumors about Asuma and I are false. I did become Asuma's apprentice for a long period of the time. Then I was ship off to Fire Temple for a while. The rest of the story you know already."

"I remember, you went to Fire Temple when Asuma chosen to become a teacher for Team Nine. Why did Asuma drop your apprenticeship with you?"

Shiki stops playing with her hair, "The Hokage order Asuma to drop the apprenticeship. Asuma and I was pretty good duo in battle. You cannot change the past."

Murakuma squeeze Shiki's shoulder, "As I said before, we all suffer in the hands of Konoha. You were begin use by Asuma, I think. I will not judge you because your my friend."

Shiki said, "That means a lot coming from you, Thanks Murakuma."

While Murakumo is wearing a mask, Shiki could tell that the young woman is smiling. Murakumo was in Shiki's corner while she stays in Konoha. The young kunoichi team up with her more than the other kunoichis in their team. Murakumo lets go of Shiki's shoulder as she turns toward their room. The young kunoichi knocks on the door to their room. A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes open the door.

The young woman said, "Thank goodness, we were worry about you two. Yozakura and I have big news to tell everyone."

Murakumo looks at the cheerful kunoichi, "Minori, did something happen while we are gone."

"Come inside, Naruto about to go over his plan."

Minori let Murakumo and Shiki into the room. They notice that Minori is wearing a sweater with a hamster on it. She wearing a pair of black jeans with a hamster key chain hanging from them. They see Yozakura standing by Yumi as Naruto is looking at a map. As they move closer to the table, the young man looks at them.

Naruto question, "What did you find out, Murakumo?"

The masked kunoichi answer, "Nothing, someone took out my informant."

"I see someone screw up. We need to bug out before Konoha finds are location. Our target is not here in the capital. He is hiding in a small town close to Wave. If we hurry, we can still take out the target."

Shiki ask, "How did you found about the target not begin in Fire Capital? All our information said that he was in Fire Capital."

Yozakura reply, "Minori and I overheard two Konoha shinobi talking about how the Hokage came up with this plan. The plan was lure us into a trap using our target. I would like to know who leak the information to Konoha."

Naruto looks at Yozakura for few seconds. He notices that the young kunoichi is wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans. Yozakura has blue eyes that match her short blue hair. The young shinobi looks at Minori, who has brown hair with two pigtails in her hair. Naruto like Minori's blue eyes that show how happy she is.

Naruto said, "Jiraiya must have sneak a spy in Spring Shinobi Force. The Spring Daimyo had to rebuild her forces after she got her country back. I can see that old bastard pulling something like that. He must have thought our headquarters was located in Spring."

Minori giggle, "Lucky for us, he is dirty old man that only thinks with his dick. He could found our base by now"

"I think you might be right about Jiraiya, Minori. But, I going warn everyone in this room. Jiraiya is a dangerous shinobi, if you see him do not get in a battle with him. You will retreat from him because he will kill you."

Yumi ask, "What if Jiraiya has orders to capture us instead of killing us?"

Naruto reply, "I can see Tsunade doing something like that. If we compete this mission, she will drop the capture order."

Everybody let what Naruto had said sink in. They knew the choice to follow Naruto would cause trouble for them. Akatsuki and Konoha are looking for them which means every choice they make could be their last. They might end up dead or captured. Yumi put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Yumi said, "I speak for everyone in this room. When I say, we have no regrets in following you? We will fight and die to protect you. We care about your well-being.

Naruto looks at each kunoichi that following him. They had put their life on the line. He cares about these women, who been friends with him for couple years. They fought against outlaws, cut throats, and ex-shinobi. Naruto places his hand on Yumi's hand.

Naruto said, "I am happy that all of you are my friends. But, we need to move out before Konoha Shinobis find us. We leave in five minutes so get your gear."

As the kunoichi go to pack their things, Yumi removes her had from Naruto's shoulder. She sits beside Naruto then the young woman close her eyes. Yumi did not want to bring up this topic. This team cannot fight on two fronts. The young kunoichis knew that Naruto has been debating about this subjects. Yumi opens her eyes and turn to Naruto.

Yumi ask, "Have you thought about the deal that the Spring Daimyo has offered?"

Naruto reply, "Yes, but the deal hurts you and the others I know how much you girls care about me. Would my friends be fine with this deal?"

Yumi looks down at her hands, "You be safe from Konoha, that is all I care about. I sure the others will agree with me. But, I cannot stop…"

Naruto put his arm around Yumi to bring her closer to him. The young woman is crying in Naruto's chest. Naruto combs the young kunoichi's hair as he tries to calm her down. He knew that Yumi and the other girls care for him greatly.

Naruto thinking, "I know Konoha would stop hounding me if I took the Spring Daimyo's deal. But, the deal hurts my teammates feelings. They would understand why I did it but they will feel betray."

As Naruto is taking care of Yumi, Naruto's friends are listening in. They care for the young man very much. The Spring Daimyo felt the same way for the young man. That is one of the reasons why the Spring Daimyo made such a deal with Naruto.

An unhappy Minori ask, "What is this deal that Naruto and The Spring Daimyo made? You can tell it is breaking Yumi's heart!"

Yozakura reply, "I cannot go into details because Yumi told me keep quiet about the deal. Let's just say, that Naruto could hurt Konoha in more ways than that village could handle."

Writer Notes: I wrote little bit of Shiki's past in Konoha. I am trying to keep Asuma and Shiki relationship in the dark. What is the deal that the Spring Daimyo wants with Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Three years ago.

In the master bedroom locate at Spring Daimyo palace, Naruto is kissing the female daimyo. The young shinobi like kissing Koyuki smooth lips. The young woman is kissing him with all the passion she has. Naruto runs his hands down Koyuki's back then gives her butt a good squeeze. The young daimyo let out a surprise yelp when the young man grabs her butt. The lovers broke off their kissing for some air.

Naruto brush some of Koyuki's black hair behind her ear. The young man's bright blue eyes consider the daimyo's light blue eyes. They enjoy having sex with each other when the two have time. Koyuki is working a movie or making Spring a better place. Naruto is trying to find out more about Akatsuki or hiding from Konoha. The young man has a sad simile on his face.

Naruto said, "I wish that I can stay with you. I am tired of running from Akatsuki and Konoha."

Koyuki similes at her hero, "You can stay here and help me run Spring Country. Hell, I will be happy to marry you."

Naruto lets a small chuckle, "I probably end up running the country while you go make your movies. I think making movies are easier on you."

Koyuki gives Naruto an angary pout, "Are you saying that making a movie is easier than running a country?!"

Naruto with a teasing simile, "I do not know. You are the one, who is doing both those jobs. So, you tell me which is harder to do."

The young daimyo attacks the young shinobi in the bed, "Why you little...?"

Koyuki tries to wrestle Naruto on the bed. But, the young shinobi keep escaping the young daimyo's holds. Then Naruto flips Koyuki on her back. The young man lays on top of the young woman. But, Koyuki can flip Naruto on his back. The young woman put both hands on Naruto's shoulders to pin him.

Koyuki orders, "Now, you can apologize to your daimyo about her work ethics. If not, I will throw you in prison for bad mouthing me."

Naruto holds up his hands, "You win. I should not poke fun at the beautiful Spring Daimyo's work ethics."

Koyuki cross her arms with a smug look on the young woman's face, "You should know your place, fool!"

Koyuki and Naruto looks at each other for few seconds. Then they burst out laughing about what happen. Naruto knew that Koyuki is a worker. She has the best representation out all the daimyos in the world. Most daimyos would sit back and let their subordinates do all the work. But, Koyuki will visit people and look better solution. She does send too much of the tax players money on useless projects.

Koyuki wipes a tear away, "Whoa, it has been awhile since I laugh like that."

Koyuki leans down her head to kiss Naruto. The young shinobi warps around the young woman. They start kissing each other as Koyuki grinds her hips against Naruto. He groans as the young daimyo rubs against his manhood. Koyuki starts kissing down Naruto's body then she stops at his manhood. The young daimyo's tongue traces around the shinobi's manhood. Naruto moans as Koyuki licks his manhood. Then the young woman put the young man's penis into her mouth.

Koyuki is sucking on Naruto's cock as the young man runs his fingers through her hair. The young woman looks at her lover before she starts speeding up. Naruto feels his release coming.

Naruto shouts, "I am coming!"

The young shinobi shoots his load into Koyuki's mouth. She shallows as much of Naruto's cum into her mouth. Then she removes her mouth from his manhood. Little bits of liquid leak out of Naruto's manhood. Koyuki put her womanhood above the young man's dick. She lowers herself down on his cock. Koyuki sucks in some air as Naruto's dick fills her up.

Naruto groans out, "Koyuki, your pussy is so tight and warm! My dick feels like it is in heaven!"

Koyuki mutters out, "Naruto, your dick is so big! You going to spilt me in two.

The young woman starts moving up and down on the young man's cock. Naruto keep his hands on Koyuki's waist. He pushes his hips upward when she goes down on him. Koyuki's are moving up and down. Naruto watches her breasts as she continues her movements. The young man removes his hands from the woman's waist. He put his hands on Koyuki's breasts and starts caressing the young woman's breasts. Koyuki moans as the young man fondling her breasts. Naruto squeeze her breasts while rubbing her with his thumbs.

A heavy panting Koyuki moans, "Your hands feel so good against my breasts!"

Naruto groans out, "I like playing with your breasts while we make love to each other."

Naruto gives one final squeeze to Koyuki's breasts. Then he slides his hands down the young woman's body to her waist. Naruto grabs Koyuki's hips then starts trusting his penis into her. The young woman let out a small scream as she matches the young man speed. Koyuki put both her hands-on Naruto's chest. She is trying to keep her balance while the young man keeps thrusting into her womanhood. The young daimyo begin to sweat as she rides her lover's cock. Koyuki love the feeling of her lover's cock inside her. Naruto moans as the young woman begin milking his dick with her pussy. The young shinobi thrusts his cock into Koyuki's pussy as she let out a scream of passion.

Koyuki shouts, "I am cummings!"

Naruto yells, "Koyuki!"

Koyuki lays down on Naruto after they hit their climaxes. The young woman listens to the young man's heartbeats. Koyuki loves Naruto with all her heart but she was not the only one in love with him. Yumi and her friends love Naruto too. Naruto knew that his team care about him. The young daimyo sighs as she gets off the young shinobi. Naruto looks with worry on his face at Koyuki.

Naruto ask, "Is something matter, Koyuki?"

Koyuki reply, "Well, I was thinking about Yumi and her friends. I wonder about your relationship with them. I know they care for you very much."

Naruto cross his arms under his head, "I have a sexual relationship with you. Yumi and her team have a working relationship with me. I think Yumi has feelings for me. The rest of Yumi's team care for me in different ways. Are you worrying that I will pick one of the other girls over you?"

Koyuki hugs Naruto, "Yes, I want you for myself. But, I am afraid that you will love one of the girls more than me. If you are planning to have relationships with Yumi's group then come my husband."

Naruto looks at Koyuki, "I am going need time to think this over."

Koyuki closes her eyes, "I will give you the time you need. I got to iron out couple of things on my side."

Present Time

The young daimyo remembers that talk three years ago. While Naruto did visit her during those three years, he could not stay long in her lands. With the threats of Akatsuki and Konoha, the young shinobi stay hidden from them. Koyuki remembers the look in his eyes when Naruto left her and daughter. The young man is heartbroken not to stay with them.

A male voice breaks her line of thinking, "We will be landing in the Land of Birds in a few minutes."

Koyuki said, "Thanks Yoshi, how is Aoi during. I hope my daughter did not cause any trouble."

Yoshi reply, "The little lady been asleep for most of the flight. Hibari and Yagyu are watching her."

The young daimyo looks out the window, "I been working day and night on this alliance. Three daimyos and the Fifth Kazekage in Naruto's back pocket, I can give Naruto some peace of mind."

The old man strokes his beard, "The young man will finally have a place to settle down. I do not see Konoha starting war without the Fire Daimyo approval."

Koyuki turns to Yoshi, "We cannot say same for Danzo or the Akatsuki. Danzo's Roots or Akatsuki do care who they hurt. They live only for their mission."

Yoshi said, "Leave it to the Great Five Shinobi Nations screwing over the common man. I cannot believe they let Akatsuki and Danzo run a mock like that. How many lives were destroyed by those two groups?"

Koyuki is walking out of the room, "Only the gods know for sure. I am going to check on Aoi. I will leave the guard detail in your hands."

Yoshi watch the young daimyo walks down the hallway. The old man shakes his head as he walks toward the guard's room. Yoshi been in the spy game for a long time. But, he cares for the young daimyo like a daughter. Yoshi knew the daimyo's daughter would be taking hostage by Konoha or Akatsuki. The old man kept Aoi out of his reports.

Yoshi thinking, "How long can I keep Aoi a secret from Konoha and Akatsuki? I will not let that young girl use as a hostage."

Writer Notes: Is Naruto a deadbeat dad or is scared what his enemies would do to his daughter, Aoi? If Naruto marries Koyuki then what happens to Yumi and the other girls? What is the alliance that Koyuki been working on? What are the plans for Neo in Volume 5?


End file.
